Talk:Connecticut
The accuracy of some of these claims Best known for the Mohegan Sun and Foxwoods casinos, but they're actually (and always had been) very impoverished, and not very notable overall. Least of all to become a "major" tribal community in the post-war world. The most notable features of New London county are honestly probably just the Naval Base, the Coast Guard Academy, Pfizer, and the Electric Boat plant. If I were to hazard a guess about what would happen in a post-war CT, if anything, the western part of Groton, and eastern New London, would probably be turned into a ghoul wonderland (Naval Base Groton would be nuked to shit, as would the Electric Boat plant), Uncasville would form into a small community based around the Mohegan tribe, Stonington and Mystic would be largely untouched (in fact, Mystic would probably become a trading community on the Mystic River, and Stonington an agricultural society), Norwich would likely also become a trading community (on the Thames). Groton proper (which is more inland) might be more livable, and certainly might become a small farming community, or even salvage industrial equipment from Pfizer, EB, and all the abandoned factories in the area (and there are a lot). The region hasn't been farmland since the late 1800s, at least. The area described runs along the Thames River Valley and is actually pretty hilly/rough. It's also host to vast swathes of coniferous forest. Basically that part's just geographically incorrect. Fairfield might be the most wealthy county, but that's because of its proximity to New York City. It also has a pretty significant concentration of crime (relative to the rest of Connecticut) and is incredibly urbanized, with all the negatives that go with that. Any time I pass through Fairfield I feel like I'm one wrong turn away from ending up in "the wrong part of town" so to speak. It reminds me a lot of New London, and New London is a shithole. Dagnirion, I'm kind of directing this at you since you seem to have eyes on the whole of CT, but would anybody mind if I worked on the New London County region? I lived there for a majority of my life and (if you're not convinced by what I've written above) I'm pretty familiar with the region. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Go ahead and modify whatever is inaccurate to reflect something more realistic; I've only been to New Haven so I had to rely on Wikipedia for descriptions of those other areas of the state. ::Re: New London/"Tribal Lands" area, go ahead and change it to whatever you have in mind. When I was organizing the state into different regions, the only things that stuck out to me in the east were Mystic and the fact that the Mohegan and the Pequot are the only federally recognized tribes in the state, so I got like a magical dreamquest-kind of vibe (mostly from the word 'mystic' and the presence of the tribesI guess, lol). I never had any interest in developing or writing anything for the area, but couldn't just leave it without any kind of description while the rest of the state did. Dagnirion (talk) 22:28, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Be careful with working in New England. Your drifting very close to the setting of Fallout 4 and as we don't know where DLC will be placed for the game or how far the game will extend, I don't want to see your hard work made NCF so be weary. CaptainCain (talk) 23:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::I doubt they'd go so far south as where I'm planning to work on. Rhode Island and Cape Cod would be something else entirely, but I'm pretty confident that the New London region is safe. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:35, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I think Cain is right. We don't know where any of the future NPCs are from, or what mentioned-only factions may be presented in the main game or DLC. Hell, the Sole Survivor may head down to CT and meet some Neo-Puritans for all we know. Let's just give it a couple of months, and wait and see what lore info will pop up after Launch.--MerchantofDeath (talk) 01:44, September 1, 2015 (UTC)